


runaway

by rxginamills



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, i actually love this one shot so much, i know riley isn't actually stupid it's for the fic don't attack me pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Detective Riley Matthews is probably the worst detective of her time. Art supply thief Maya Hart doesn't really mind.





	runaway

On any other night Riley would've been happy to go drive around the city and do what she (thinks she) does best. Not tonight, when everything seemed to be going in the opposite direction that it was supposed to.

The two fur dice hanging from the rear-view mirror were irritating her enough as it was and the 2007 Hairspray soundtrack was an inaccurate description of her mindset. Riley groaned and began to park her car beside a closed Wendy’s. She turned off the music just as Queen Latifah sang out ”when girl, we’re serving up the whole damn feast”. Grabbing the documents from the passenger seat, she headed out.

Detective Riley Matthews was on a case; hunting down an art supply thief who was very good at disguising themselves and hiding in the streets of New York. The city was big and for all she knew the thief could’ve been on the other side of it by the time another one of her usual rounds was done. 

Riley was failing miserably, to be exact. She had volunteered to take up the case of the devious art thief a month and a half ago because she wanted to show her boss that she was not as bad at her job as she had shown to be, that she had not become a detective for nothing, that she could successfully catch the criminal and shut down the case that had been driving everyone at the office up the wall.

It was easier said than done, apparently. The thief was never at the same place twice, no one ever saw their face - at least not all of it - and they moved far too quickly and smoothly to be caught. The only leads Riley had were the mentions of the thief being quite short and skinny, having long, blonde hair and wearing black sneakers that have splatters of paint all over them. A recording had been given to her by a shop owner who had caught a bit of the thief’s voice before they had fled the shop. An additional piece of information was a picture of a black motorcycle that they had been seen driving once before. It was not much for Riley to build an image of a person on, but it was all she had. 

All Riley had done for the past few weeks was drive around the art supply stores or department stores around the city and ask if anyone had seen the thief, the direction they had gone or if they had any more information to give than what she already had. Once she had gone to a motorcycle seller to ask the owner if the thief had come by. No one that could fit the description had ever passed by. 

"Are you looking for something?" 

Riley turned, feeling startled at the voice. A young woman, in her early twenties at most based on her appearance, was perched on a large dumpster. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"I'm afraid it's not your business, miss." Riley said and kept walking along the street. She heard the girl jump off from the dumpster and follow her until they were walking side by side. 

"Aw, c'mon, don't be so tight," she said, "I'm a great secret keeper." 

Riley stopped and turned to face the girl properly. She smiled - and what a beautiful smile it was.

"Have you, by any chance, seen a person that could match this description?" 

Riley offered the document for the girl to read. She skimmed through the words and laughed a little. Riley tucked the papers inside her coat. 

"Well I mean… the shoes kinda sound like mine." 

The girl looked down at her shoes and Riley followed her eyes. On her feet she had black, worn out sneakers with dried out splatters of red, blue and yellow paint. Riley looked back up at her quickly. Long, blonde hair, a skinny figure and a voice that sounded now way too familiar. She pulled out her phone and took a quick listen at the recording that had been sent to her. It was a match. 

"So…" the girl - the _thief_ \- was on the verge of laughing once more. Riley jumped up in the air and let out a squeal. 

"You're the - you're my thief! I found you!" 

"Technically I found you."

"I am so stupid!" Riley slammed her head on her forehead and ignored the thief completely, "I see it now! She was right in front of me, the thief came to _me_!"

"Hello?" the thief called out as an attempt to gain her attention. Riley looked at her victoriously; she could taste the celebratory wine in her mouth already; hear her boss' praise in her ears. 

"You! You're under arrest!" 

"You'll have to catch me first!" 

The thief took off running. Riley was caught off guard but she ran after her as fast as she could. The girl was quick and she rounded corners like it was nothing. 

"Stop! In the name of the law!"

The thief's laughter echoed through the narrow alleyways, finding its way into Riley's ears and the deepest crevices of her mind. It was a distracting, pretty laughter and she didn't need it right now.

All of a sudden Riley reached a dead end. In front of her was only a brick wall and two, round trash cans. The wall wasn't necessarily high, but Riley had trouble seeing over it or reaching the top. The thief was nowhere to be seen. The streets were suspiciously quiet - well, as quiet as New York city could get. A faint pink neon light shone from behind the wall, most likely leading to a whole new area of the city that Riley didn't feel like exploring at 11 pm.

"I'm Maya Hart, by the way," 

Riley looked up and saw the thief sitting on top of the brick wall, seemingly not even out of breath. 

"Detective Riley Matthews," Riley breathed, taking a moment to collect herself. 

"You're slow, detective." 

"Hey! I'll have you know I passed all the physical exercises we had to do in training! But boy… you really do… run fast… " 

Maya slid down from the wall. 

"You need to come with me," Riley said, "What you've been doing is serious."

Maya shrugged, "So I shoplift a few jars of paint and some brushes because I don't have money to actually buy them, what's the fuss?" 

"It's harmful for the people who keep up those stores and try to make a living out of it. The more you steal, the bigger your sentence gets. This will be in your criminal record for basically the rest of your life and it's seriously going to affect your future. Based on your current pace we'll have to charge you with a fine of a few hundred dollars. I wouldn't put you in jail for it - yet - but if you don't pay and fix your ways, I'll have you locked up." Riley explained. 

"So you're letting me go?" Maya seemed hopeful now and her eyes lit up. 

"No. I'm taking you with me. Come on."

Riley handcuffed Maya and they began to head out to Riley's car. Neither of them said a thing. There was a certain kind of electricity between them. Maya stole a few glances at the brunette walking beside her. She looked serious and focused at her job. Then she looked at Maya too; their eyes met. It was an odd moment, as if neither of them wanted to look away. Maya flashed a bright smile, showing off all her teeth. Riley snickered. They reached the car, still parked safely at Wendy's, and pushed Maya in the backseat. She headed out towards the police station. 

"You're cute. Would you happen to like girls?" 

Riley blushed, "Stop."

"I'm just asking! You're the prettiest detective that's ever been after my ass. I thought you'd send the big, muscly ones." Maya leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, almost enjoying the drive.

"My co-workers underestimate me." 

Silence followed.

"And yes, to answer your question, I do like girls."

Riley pulled up to the police station parking lot. She helped Maya out of the car and began to drag her inside the building.

"How about I take you out for coffee after I've fixed my mess?" 

Riley couldn't hold back a smile, "I'll think about it, thief."

Maya smirked, "You're easily persuaded, detective. And nice Hairspray soundtrack."

"Shut up." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
